Wszyscy mamy powojenne blizny
by StarAgs
Summary: Istnieje wiele słów na opisanie Percy'ego. Utalentowany, inteligentny, arogancki. Wiele z nich nie zostało wypowiedzianych. Samotny, złamany, smutny. Niektórzy ludzie reagują gniewem, gdy ich serce pęka. Percy zawsze należał do "niektórych", a przecież chciał tego co wszyscy. Szacunku. By jego sukcesy nie przynosiły mu większej ilość bólu. Bo każdy ma prawo do szczęścia, prawda?
1. Chapter 1

,,Zawsze będziesz odludkiem, siódmym kołem. Nie znajdziesz miejsca wśród swoich braci."- Rick Riordan „Znak Ateny"

Był czas, gdy wszystko było prostsze. Przyszłości malowała się kolorowymi barwami, a życie, cóż, życie miało sens, mniejszy lub większy, ale miało. Zawsze ci powtarzano, że daleko zajdziesz, że naczelnego prefekta masz w kieszeni, podobnie jak pozycję w ministerstwie. Miałeś być jednym z najzdolniejszych dzieci, miałeś daleko zajść. W końcu miano zacząć Cię szanować. Ale nie zapamiętano Cię tak jakbyś tego chciał.

Charlie był tym inteligentnym. Bill, tym którego wszyscy lubili. Fred i George, bliźniaki, zawsze nieodłączni i zawsze zabawni. Ron... Ron uciekł z domu i poświęcił wszystko, by pomóc pokonać Czarnego Pana. Ginny była wzorem cnót, mądra jak Charlie, lubiana jak Bill, piękna i zabawna. A co najważniejsze wszyscy oni walczyli przeciwko Sami-Wiecie-Komu, nawet twoja mała siostra brała udział w walce, mimo tego, że nie skończyła nawet 17 lat, walczyła.

Ile ty byłeś warty w porównaniu do tego zbioru cnót? Równie dobrze można by o tobie całkowicie zapomnieć, co pewnie, jak ci się wydaję, już dawno nastąpiło. Luka była krótka i bezbolesna. Później twoje miejsce wypełniono innymi. Zawsze wszyscy w Harrym widzieli dobry materiał na członka rodziny. Na pewno jest dużo lepszy niż ty kiedykolwiek. Na pewno po tobie nie płakano, zawsze wszyscy ci powtarzali, że niewiele znaczysz.

I chyba to przeważało szalę. Stałe i bezustanne dowcipy bliźniaków, w których było tak wiele prawdy, ale nie potrafiłeś im przyznać racji, bo były wszystkim co od nich kiedykolwiek usłyszałeś. Mimo to... Zawsze powtarzano ci, że jest światełko w tunelu. Chciałeś nawiązać kontakt z młodszym bratem. Nie ważne to, że się z Ciebie śmiał. Wszyscy tak robili. Martwiłeś się o niego w momencie, kiedy nie wypłynął z jeziora. Nie spodobało mu się to. A później... Później wyszedłeś na jeszcze większego palanta niż wcześniej o tobie myślał. Ale ty tylko chciałeś mu pomóc. Udzielić rady.

Nie pamiętasz dokładnego momentu kiedy zrozumiałeś swój błąd. Prawdopodobnie nastąpił on tuż po ogłoszeniu powrotu Voldemorta. Nie bałeś się tego imienia, ale jego wypowiadanie źle się kojarzyło, więc przestałeś to robić. Wtedy częściowo pojąłeś wagę własnego błędu, ale byłeś tchórzem. Myślałeś, że nie zechcą z tobą rozmawiać. Ty byś nie chciał. Im więcej czasu mijało, tym przepaść stawała się większa.

A najgorsze było to, że nie tylko to zaczęło się sypać. W pracy zaczęto Cię postrzegać jako niepotrzebny balast. Mówiono, że syn Artura Weasleya, największego przeciwnika polityki Ministerstwa, nie mógł się od niego wiele różnić. Po części była to prawda. Po tym jak morderstwa zaczęły być na porządku dziennym, przestałeś dostrzegać jakiekolwiek słuszne idee. Ale milczałeś, a oni nie mogli wiedzieć o tym, jaki i o twojej ostatniej Kłótni. Praca przestała przynosić korzyści, ale nie mogłeś odejść, a oni dobrze o tym wiedzieli. Pieniądze, chodź marne były wszystkim co trzymało Cię przy życiu, gdybyś i je stracił, nie miałbyś co ze sobą zrobić. Po za tym, odejściem potwierdziłbyś jedynie własną słabość.

Później przyszli śmierciożercy. Oni również nie słyszeli o Kłótni. Dokonanie osobistej zemsty na bezbronnym krewnym członku Zakonu Feniksa było okazją nie do przegapienia. Zaciągnęli Cię w odosobnione miejsce, bo chcieli się z tobą zabawić, tak powiedzieli. Wiedziałeś czego się spodziewać, każdy chciał się z tobą ,,zabawić", tak by Ci sprawić jak największą ilość bólu. Nie byłeś zły w obronie przed czarną magią, ale nigdy jej nie praktykowałeś w prawdziwym życiu. Byłeś przerażony, nie wiedziałeś co robić. Nikt nie chciał ci pomóc.

Nigdy nie widziałeś tyle krwi. Nigdy nie widziałeś rzucania klątwy Cruciatus. Nigdy nie krzyczałeś z bólu. Gdy wieczorem ocknąłeś się zrozumiałeś, że jesteś sam w składziku na dokumenty. Nie miałeś różdżki, a i z nią nie wiele byś zdziałał. Twoje ciało leżało w kałuży twojej własnej krwi i krzyczało z bólu. Jakaś cząstka ciebie chciała pozostać przy życiu, ale w większości chciałeś śmierci. Wiedziałeś, że jeśli wtedy byś umarł, nikt by za tobą nie płakał, ale perspektywa końca była zbyt kusząca.

Następny razem obudziłeś się w Szpitalu Świętego Munga. Nie miałeś odwiedzających. Gdy odchodziłeś miałeś nowe blizny, prawdopodobnie do końca życia. Nie tylko na ciele, ale i na psychice, gdy dowiedziałeś się, że twój ojciec leżał na tym samym oddziale półtora roku wcześniej, a ty nic o tym nie wiedziałeś.

I tak znalazłeś się w tej chwili, w tym miejscu, nad szklanką ognistej whisky. Kosztowała ona tyle, że najpewniej do następnej wypłaty nic nie zjesz. Ale to tylko dwa dni, w swojej nędzy zdarzało ci się nie jeść przez dłuższy czas, a alkohol jest jedynym pocieszeniem i nie mogłeś już dłużej czekać.

\- Jesteś młodszy niż większość moich klientów, ale wyglądasz gorzej niż połowa z nich.

Spoglądasz nieprzytomnie na barmana. Starszy mężczyzna o siwych włosach i oczach o barwie błękitu. Nie podoba ci się spojrzenie przez nie rzucane. Przeszywa Cię ono na wylot, dokonuje osądzenia i krzyczy ,,winny". Mimowolnie drżysz, nie jesteś przyzwyczajony do rozmawiania o sobie. Chwilę się wahasz, czy masz ochotę mówić o własnej głupocie. W końcu wzruszasz ramionami.

\- Ciężki dzień, co?

Opuszczasz wzrok, ale nim zdążysz się powstrzymać, z twoich ust pada odpowiedź.

\- Mamy wojnę. Dobre dni przestały już istnieć.

Wiesz, że przeszywa Cię czujnym błękitnym oczami, niemalże czujesz jak wyczytuje każdy fragment twojej historii. To nie jest trudne, zważywszy na to, że wygląd przestał stanowić dla ciebie wagę już dawno temu. Jesteś chudy. Zawsze byłeś cherlawy, ale nigdy nie mogłeś policzyć swoich żeber z taką dokładnością. Twoja skóra przypomina kolorem proch, a oczy - starego człowieka o strasznej historii. Ubrania - biała koszula i brązowe spodnie, wyblakły i zwisają z ciała. Dodatkowo po podwinięciu zbyt szerokich rękawów można dostrzec blizny. Wiesz, że jesteś wrakiem człowieka, jakim byłeś kiedyś.

\- Dobre chwile można dostrzec nawet w końcu świata.

\- W takim razie umarłem.

Mruczysz pod nosem ponure słowa i jednym łykiem kończysz trunek. Kierujesz się do wyjścia, gdy przerywa Ci pytanie mężczyzny.

\- Jak się nazywasz?

Przez chwilę rozglądasz się po karczmie, oprócz człowieka śpiącego na stole w rogu, nie ma tu nikogo, oprócz Ciebie i barmana. Przez chwilę się wahasz i w końcu odpowiadasz.

\- Już dawno straciłem prawo do używania tego nazwiska.

To prawda. Nie masz prawa do nazwiska ,,Weasley". Prawdziwy Weasley walczyłby u boku swojej rodziny, wstąpiłby do Zakonu, byłby przy ojcu w Szpitalu.

\- Nie zachwalasz siebie zbyt przychylnie.

Wybuchasz suchym, gardłowym śmiechem.

\- Nie jestem wart ziemi po której chodzą moi bracia, a co dopiero ich nazwiska.

\- Wzbudziłeś moją ciekawość. Teraz nie możesz odejść bez odpowiedzi.

Gdyby powiedziano Ci to jeszcze dwa lata temu, byłbyś gotowy zignorować go i wrócić do domu ewentualnie rzucając złośliwą ripostę na do widzenia. Normalnie, gdybyś nie stracił tak wiele, nie byłoby Cię tu. Ale nie jesteś już tym młodym pracownikiem ministerstwa patrzącym optymistycznie na świat. Tak naprawdę to nie wiesz już kim jesteś, a to przeszkadza w odpowiedzi.

Patrzysz na barmana przepraszająco, a on wydaje się rozumieć wiadomość.

\- Jesteś zagubiony. Wydaje Ci się, że wszytko straciłeś.

\- Nie wydaje mi się, ja naprawdę wszystko straciłem.

Otwierasz drzwi gotów wyjść i nigdy nie wrócić, teraz gdy o tym myślisz nie wiesz dlaczego tu przyszedłeś.

\- W takim razie nie pozwól, by to Cię zniszczyło. Znam twoich rodziców, Percy. Wiem co się pomiędzy wami wydarzyło, tak samo jak wiem, że nie ma w twojej rodzinie osoby, która nie żałowałaby tego, co wtedy miało miejsce. Wystarczy tylko jeden krok.

\- Mam co do tego wątpliwości.

\- A próbowałeś?

Podtrzymujesz spojrzenie barmana i nagle rozumiesz, że te oczy nie są Ci obce. Dumbledore miał podobne, o ile nie identyczne. Możliwe, że to jego krewny? Kolejna osoba poszkodowana w wojnie, do której ty nie miałeś odwagi stanąć.

\- Znasz mojego ojca. Czy chciałby mieć takiego syna? Czy ktokolwiek chciałby mieć takie dziecko? Niektórych ran nie da się wyleczyć.

\- Nie zgodzę się z tobą. Wszystkie rany są możliwe do wyleczenia, ważne jest jedynie, by się nie spóźnić.

Zauważasz, że nie patrzy się już na Ciebie, lecz na rozpiętą koszulę, odsłaniającą twoje obojczyki. Nerwowo zakrywasz krawędzie blizn.

Rozważasz jego słowa. Czy on naprawdę myśli, że istnieje jeszcze cień szansy? Czy naprawdę wierzy we własne słowa? Przez chwilę jesteś gotowy wyjść, nim twoja gryfońska natura zachęca Cię do pozostania i zadania pytania, którego jesteś pewien, że kiedyś pożałujesz.

\- Jak naprawić coś, czego już nie ma?

Kątem oka widzisz jego uśmiech, ale nie chcesz podnosić wzroku, bo to może jedynie utrudnić zadanie, zamiast tego wpatrujesz się w podłogę i walające się po niej kłaczki kurzu.

\- Zacznijmy może od rozmowy.


	2. Chapter 2

Jako dziecko, nie odnajdując akceptacji wśród najbliższych zagłębiałeś się w literaturę i zawartą w niej wiedzę. Wiedziałeś, że pomimo twoich korzeni i biedoty rodziny, za pomocą swojego intelektu i niezwykłej zdolności wchłaniania informacji, możesz dojść na sam szczyt. Dlatego pożerałeś każdą książkę jaką odnalazłeś w domu.

Pewnego dnia, natrafiłeś w zbiorze mugolskich książek ojca na ,,Hrabiego Monte Christo". Opowiadała ona historię Edmunda Dantesa, który, kolokwialnie rzecz ujmując, został wykiwany przez przyjaciół i skazany przez nań na dożywocie w straszliwym więzieniu na Zamku If. Tam poznał księdza, który pokazał mu nowy sposób postrzegania świata. Po ucieczce nigdy już nie był taki sam. Lata w celi odebrały mu wiele, ale też podarowały mu nowe nauki niemożliwe do poznania bez poświęcenia.

Twoim więzieniem była arogancja i bezczynność. Twoim księdzem był Aberfort. Twoją ucieczką wykradzenie poufnych danych z Ministerstwa Magii. Podobnie jak Edmund już nigdy nie byłeś taki sam. Podczas tych kilku lat straciłeś zbyt wiele, zbyt wiele wycierpiałeś, zbyt wiele poczucia winy zakrzepło w twoim umyśle, byś mógł być taki sam jak przed Kłótnią.

Podobnie jak każdy człowiek, Edmund Dantes miał swoją ciemną stronę. Bowiem jedyną rzeczą, która zachęcała go do życia, była chęć zemsty.

Ciebie podtrzymywała chęć naprawy błędów. Już nie akceptacji, bo na to już dawno straciłeś przywilej, ale poprawy. Chciałeś tego od dawna, ale nie umiałeś zrobić pierwszego, najtrudniejszego kroku. Aberfort cię poprowadził, wskazał drogę. Dalej mogłeś iść samotnie, o własnych siłach.

Minęło pół roku od tamtego nadzwyczajnego spotkania. Sześć miesięcy od twojego odrodzenia. Niby nie długo, ale wystarczająco by obrócić swoje życie o 180 stopni. Stałeś się szpiegiem, nieoficjalnym członkiem Zakonu Feniksa, który na co dzień narażał własne życie, by móc pomóc innym.

Nigdy nie zapomnisz tego, co czułeś, gdy po raz pierwszy przeglądałeś poufne akta samego Ministra Magii. Nie byłeś wtedy pewny o słuszności swojego postępowania, ale zarazem wydawało się to tak łatwe, ale i tak właściwe, że nie umiałeś sobie tego odmówić.

Tamtego dnia zostałeś po godzinach. Nikt się tym nie zdziwił, bo w ostatnim czasie zdarzało się to coraz częściej, coraz większej liczbie osób. Wtedy, i tobie. Albo przynajmniej to udawałeś, gdy reszta opuszczała biuro.

Pamiętasz jak twoje drżące dłonie nagle stały się posłuszne, gdy zaczynały przeglądać tajne akta. Twój wzrok wyostrzył się i czujnie szukał najważniejszych informacji. Wciąż słyszysz skrobanie pióra o papier, gdy z powrotem w mieszkaniu starasz się je odwzorować.

Zawsze wykonywałeś polecenia. Zasady były niczym Biblia. Ale kiedy pojawia się zwątpienie w to co pewne, gdy idee upadają, co możemy zrobić, jeśli nie przekroczyć granic dawnego siebie? Czy istnieje piękniejszy sposób na zmianę swojego życia? Czy istnieje coś cudowniejszego?

Po stawieniu pierwszego samodzielnego kroku, ruszenie biegiem było tylko kwestią czasu. Spotkałeś się ze starym przyjacielem z akademika – Oliverem Woodem. To przez niego poznałeś Audrey Mulligan – tajemniczą kobietę z ogromnym temperamentem i jeszcze większą nienawiścią do kultu śmierciożerców. Wraz z ich pomocą mogłeś zrealizować plan masowych ucieczek czarodziei mugolskiego pochodzenia z nielegalnego więzienia pod Ministerstwem Magii.

Równolegle z działalnością rebeliancką, jak nazywała ją Audrey na nowo rozpocząłeś naukę obrony przed czarną magią, tym razem pod kątem czysto technicznym. Po incydencie z upadku Ministerstwa zrozumiałeś, że szkolenie ciała jest równie ważne jak szkolenie umysłu. Przysiągłeś sobie, że już nigdy nie poddasz się bez równej walki.

Twoje ciało przeszło zmiany. Powoli nabierałeś masy zarówno tej tłuszczowej, jak i mięśniowej. Twoje oczy na nowo nabrały błękitnego połysku, dobrze widocznego spod grubych, prostokątnych oprawek. Lekko przystrzygłeś włosy, także obecnie tworzyły jedną z tych niedbałych, rozwianych wiatrem fryzur, które niegdyś kojarzyły ci się z niedbalstwem, teraz z poczuciem wolności. Zmianie uległ również twój sposób bycia. Kroki stały się pewne, postawa wskazywała na obojętność, wzrok emanował dumą i zgorszeniem, zaś słowa przesiąkały ironią i sarkazmem. Nagle przestałeś się dziwić tym, że bliźniaki to twoi bracia.

Reszta personelu musiała zauważyć rażącą różnicę w twoim zachowaniu, ale kilka krępujących słów pod ich adresem, wymówionych im prosto w twarz wystarczyło, by zniechęcić ich do dalszych przeszpiegów. Wiedziałeś, że czyhali na twoją pomyłkę, jeden krok w nieodpowiednim kierunku, by móc postawić cię przed sądem bez możliwości obrony. Nikt z nich nie wiedział o perfekcjonizmie zaszczepionym w twoją naturę poprzez lata nauki. To on nie pozwalał ci na choćby jedno omskniecie.

Mimo to, czasami zdarzały się chwile rozpaczy, gdy to usilnie chciałeś umyślnie popełnić jakiś błąd. Może wtedy rodzina zrozumiałaby, że jesteś po ich stronie, że walczysz. Może zostałbyś zaakceptowany. Uznano by cię za męczennika, który spędził lata w Azkabanie, osadzony za swoje wartości. Równie szybko odrzucałeś te myśli. Zbyt wiele rzeczy zostało do zrobienia, zbyt wiele osób do uratowania, zbyt wiele słów do wypowiedzenia, by poddać się dziecinnym zachciankom. Dlatego trwałeś w swojej straszliwej pracy, szpiegowałeś, kradłeś, pomagałeś. Po raz pierwszy czułeś się naprawdę żywy.

Swoją rodzinę po raz pierwszy od trzech lat, spotkałeś w dość niezręcznej sytuacji.

Na wieść o zbliżającej się bitwie w Hogwarcie, jak najprędzej rzuciłeś się do drzwi. I tak do najważniejszego wydarzenia w tej wojnie stanąłeś w czarnych dżinsach, podkoszulku Pink Floyd i kurtce, mugolskich ubraniach, do których zamiłowanie odziedziczyłeś po ojcu. Dopiero później, w tunelu, zrozumiałeś, że na polu bitwy będziesz wyglądać jak wabik na Śmierciożerców. Z tą ponurą perspektywą i słowami: ,,Spóźniłem się? Już się zaczęło? Dopiero co się dowiedziałem, więc...", wpadłeś do Pokoju Życzeń, tylko po to, by spotkać się ze swoją rodziną.

W pierwszej chwili twoje serce stanęło, tylko po to by po chwili zabić z podwójną szybkością, tak że myślałeś, że lada moment wyrwie ci dziurę w piersi. Otępiały zsunąłeś się na najbliższy fotel. Oskarżenie, nienawiść w ich spojrzeniach, które były ich pierwszą reakcją na twoje pojawienie się, już nigdy nie opuściły twojej pamięci.

Jak ująć w słowa nieskończoną ilość uczuć kłębiącą się w twoim umyśle? Jak opowiedzieć o sprzeczności pomiędzy twoimi czynami, a myślami? Jak opisać cały ból, smutek, przez jaki przeszedłeś? Jak przeprosić? Jak odbudować spalone mosty? Co zrobić, gdy ci których kochasz, patrzą na ciebie z tak wielką ilością nienawiści? Twoje paznokcie boleśnie wbiły się w dłonie.

Twoich uszu dobiegł głos pięknej kobiety stojącej obok Billa, zapewne jego żony, którą poślubił w sierpniu...

Na wspomnienie starego bólu przeszyły cię dreszcze, a uścisk paznokci zacieśnił. Gdybyś wtedy zdecydował się pójść na wesele, a nie zostawać w pracy, uniknąłbyś bólu, odbudował relacje z rodziną i prawdopodobnie znał imię swojej szwagierki. Gdybyś tylko odsunął na bok strach przed niepowodzeniem i zachował się jak Gryfon byłbyś dziś u boku swej rodziny. Gdybyś tylko... okazał skruchę.

\- Byłem głupi! - krzyknąłeś i mimowolnie się skuliłeś pod ilością emocji w swoim tonie. - Byłem idiotą, byłem nadętym palantem, byłem...

Cytowałeś bliźniaków. To jedne z tych licznych przezwisk, którymi nazywali cię za twoim plecami, gdy myśleli, że nie słuchasz. Ty zaś milczałeś i znosiłeś wszystkie niełaski, bo wiedziałeś, że to nie tylko nie pomoże, ale i pogorszy sprawę. Nic więc dziwnego w tym, że to jeden z nich dopowiedział resztę prawdy.

\- Uwielbiającym ministerstwo kretynem, który wyrzekł się rodziny, bo zżerała go chora ambicja.

Bolało usłyszeć coś podobnego z ust młodszego brata. To nie był ból klątwy Cruciatus, ani licznych ran na twoim ciele, ani taki jak wszystkie zniewagi padające z ust śmierciożerców. Bolało, bo Fredowi o wiele łatwiej było wyrazić prawdę o twojej osobie, bo wiedział lepiej od ciebie, kim się stałeś.

\- Tak, byłem taki! - wyszeptałeś wpatrzony w krawędź blizny wystającej spod rękawa.

\- No, teraz powiedziałeś szczerą prawdę.

Kątem oka zauważyłeś sięgającą ku tobie dłoń. Instynktownie chciałeś się skulić się na wspomnienie starego bólu, ale nim to zrobiłeś zostałeś zamknięty w szczelnym uścisku matki. Szybko się zrelaksowałeś w dotyku, nie będącym podobnym do niczego, co towarzyszyło ci przez ostatnie lata. Tęskniłeś za tym.

Znad ramienia popatrzyłeś na swojego drugiego rodzica. Nie spodziewałeś się rozszyfrować cokolwiek z jego spojrzenia, ale i tu doznałeś szoku, gdyż jego oczy spowiła mgła, jakby radości połączonej z wzruszeniem.

\- Przepraszam tato – wyszeptałeś, odrywając od niego wzrok nie mogąc dłużej patrzeć na słabość tak silnego człowieka.

Nie spodziewałeś się wiele. Ojciec nigdy nie kojarzył ci się z ekstrawertyzmem. Tym większe było twoje zdziwienie, gdy poczułeś silne ramiona okręcone wokół twojej talii. Zarazem tak inne, ale i tak podobne do matki.

Zamknąłeś oczy odprężając się w uścisku. W tej chwili nic nie miało znaczenia.

Pierwsza łza leniwie zsunęła ci się po policzku.


End file.
